regularfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodoric Denholm-Blythe
Name: '''Theodoric Aldous Denholm-Blythe '''Aliases: Identity Status: Public Age: '''51 '''Height: '''6'1" '''Build: Medium Eyes: Blue-grey Hair: Brown Fashion Sense: '''Formal. A polo shirt and slacks is about as casually as Theodoric will ever dress. '''Complete Description: '''Theodoric stands a hair over six feet tall, with brown hair that is beginning to show some grey, and a neatly-trimmed beard that is predominantly grey. Angular facial features and a prominent nose give him an aquiline appearance, and his blue-grey eyes are as sharp as a hawk's.Years in the desert sun at dig sites have given him deep crow's feet around his eyes. He usually wears tailored suits, and prefers ties or vests that have bold colors or patterns to contrast the subdued dark color of his suits. '''Family:Mother, Eugenia; Younger brother, Edmund; Ex-wife, Adele; Daughter, Alexandria; Son, Cedric Aurelius; Daughter, Anastasia Personality: '''Outgoing and gregarious, Theodoric loves a good story or a good joke, and loves to entertain company. Magic and history are his passions, and he often puts his professional life ahead of his social life. Past association with superheroes has given him friends in strange places, and he freely associates with people that one might not expect from his background. '''Social Life:His duties at the museum give him an active social calendar. Since the Met relies on donations to operate, social events and fundraisers are all part of a curator's duties. Fame rating: Well-known in certain circles (museum curators, archaeologists, philanthropists, Hermetic sorcerers, superheroes) Nationality: '''British citizen '''Ethnicity: English History:Theodoric was born to an affluent family in York, North Yorkshire, England. He attended the prestigious St. Paul's School in London, and Trinity College at the University of Cambridge. He earned PhDs in Oriental Languages and Archaeology from Cambridge, and has participated in numerous archaeological expeditions in Egypt and the Middle East. Approximately ten years ago, he took a curator position in the Egyptian Art collection at the Metropolitan Museum in New York City. His tendency to put his career ahead of everything else in his life took its toll on his marriage, and eventually led to divorce. His ex-wife and children have returned to England. Origin:Sorcery is a time-honored family tradition in the Blythe family. He learned the craft from his father and grandfather, and has honed it throughout his life. Miscellaneous: His brother Edmund uses the family talent as an intelligence officer in the British Army . Superhuman abilities: Theodoric is a trained sorcerer, though his talents are typically used for divination, protection, or illusion. Since his abilities are not geared toward front-line combat against monsters or supervillains, he prefers to take on a supporting role for other heroes when possible. When forced into a confrontation, he prefers to get out of the situation by guile and misdirection when possible, since channeling the mystic energies of the cosmos through something as soft as the human body can be physically taxing if not outright injurious if not done properly. Performing powerful magic safely requires elaborate rituals that take time that he often does not have in the middle of a dangerous situation. Through his practice of magic, he has gained the ability to take on an animal form, and can transform into a peregrine falcon at will. Skills: Theodoric has a natural gift for languages and can read a number of ancient tongues. He is also an expert on magical practices and magical artifacts. When superheroes need somebody to translate a cuneiform tablet or advice on what to do about an ancient curse, Theodoric is often the one they contact. Gadgets, props, etc: Theodoric often carries a few sorcerous tools of the trade on his person. He also owns a gun laden with a powerful enchantment that causes people that the gun is "fired" at to believe that they have been shot and react accordingly. It is not effective against Individuals who are ordinarily bulletproof, since they do not believe that a bullet will hurt them. Pets: (If your character has an animal friend that will be mentioned, include a description of its looks and personality/temperment here.) Played By: Stygian